


Deep

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m gonna die here,” Darcy moaned, her voice wrecked.  “I’m gonna die sitting on an Asgardian warrior’s face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Sif - wiggle.

“I’m gonna die here,” Darcy moaned, her voice wrecked.  “I’m gonna die sitting on an Asgardian warrior’s face.”  Her lush body set into a slow writhe, her soft muscles moving sinuously as she tried not to squirm and wiggle like a fish on a hook.

Sif ran her hands up the flanks of Darcy’s thighs and cupped her ass, pulling Darcy tighter against her face.  She’d done this many times with her Asgardian lovers—it was one of the greatest pleasures a woman could have, why would anyone deny their lover it?  Sif knew how wonderful it felt, that deep heat, that perfect pressure, and it was unbearably intimate.  She gently pushed at Darcy’s thighs, edging her away for a moment so she could speak.  “Does this not please you, Lady Darcy?”

Darcy looked down, eyes wild.  “Are you kidding me?  This is…” she gasped, eyes squeezed shut as Sif teased her clit with a damp thumb, “this is _mind-blowing._ Why haven’t I done this before?”

Sif grinned and licked her lips, savoring Darcy’s wetness in her mouth.  “You’ve not had a lover like me before.”  She squeezed Darcy’s thighs before slapping them once, playfully.  “Now, let me put my mouth on you again.  This time, do not restrain your movements.”  She wanted to see Darcy squirm, wanted to see the muscles in her stomach jump.

Darcy groaned.  “Yep, definitely going to die in this bed.”  She lifted up on her knees and allowed Sif to guide her into position.


End file.
